Mejor que el Ramen
by SakuSofi H
Summary: "...Como un príncipe en su mundo imperturbable, como un caballero en su fiel corcel conquistando los paraísos que ocultaba el mundo de los sueños, Naruto dormía plácidamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro..." Bajo un árbol, una leve caricia puede despertar varios sentimientos ocultos, pero todo puede terminar asustándote cuando del árbol cae una bellota golpeándote la cabeza...


Mejor que el ramen

Se podría decir que el mundo me empezó a dar vueltas. Al verlo allí, acostado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba de una manera increíble. Su cabello rubio desprendía destellos dorados que combinaban con la luz del sol y sus ojos azules, ahora cerrados, parecían tranquilos, dormidos. Como el mismo Naruto.

Como un príncipe en su mundo imperturbable, como un caballero en su fiel corcel conquistando los paraísos que ocultaba el mundo de los sueños, Naruto dormía plácidamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro cosa que indicaba relajación.

Al observarlo tan fijamente me sentí enrojecer. Aunque Naruto no me mirara, me sentía nerviosa y mis cachetes estaban tan rojos como un tomate. Pero no iba a desperdiciar ese lindo momento.

Me acerqué suavemente a él, sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Cuidadosamente me arrodillé a un lado de Naruto captando el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar tranquilo. Quer hermoso que se lo veía en ese momento, tan hermoso, que me hizo sonrojarme más. Y entonces alcé una mano. La acerqué despacio hacia una de las mejillas de mi príncipe rubio y deposité delicadamente una caricia en su mejilla. Retiré la mano de inmediato y bajé la cabeza.

Seguro me debía ver como una tonta, sonrojada y nerviosa al acercarme a un chico dormido….pero no lo podía evitar. Naruto me causaba tantas sensaciones aún estando dormido.

Y entonces lo volví a intentar. Volví a acariciar la mejilla de Naruto, sintiendo su tersa piel bajo mi mano. Era tan suave como la piel de un bebé…. ¿por qué Naruto tenía que ser tan hermoso?

Lo observé por un buen rato y sentí como estaba a punto de desmayarme…y ese sentimiento aumentó, cuando Naruto susurró algo entre sueños.

- Hi…Hin…Hinata…

Retiré la mano bruscamente y abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Acaso lo había despertado? Pero no era eso. Naruto sonrió entre sueños y se dio la vuelta…pero para muy mala surte de este, al darse la vuelta movió el árbol haciendo que una bellota le caiga en la cabeza despertándolo alterado.

- ¡Tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla!-dijo Naruto casi dormido cogiendo la bellota con su mano en posición defensiva.

- Na…Naruto-kun…

- ¿Hinata?-dijo regresándome a ver- Que gusto verte, lo siento, estaba dormido.

- Ooohh…mmmhh…si…ya lo sabía-tartamudee nerviosa.

- Jejeje...creo que me tengo que ir Hinata…quedé con Sai-kun para vernos en el puesto de ramen…también irá Sakura.

- Yo…Naruto….-y otra vez me había quedado muda sin saber que decir.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar más tarde-dijo Naruto levantándose.

- Yo….-otra vez lo dejaba ir, empecé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosa levantándome también- Creo que te…te…tengo…

- ¿Quieres decirme algo?-dijo Naruto arrojado.

- Ahh….si…es…que…yo

- Lo siento Hinata tengo que irme-dijo dándose la vuelta, mas no caminó.

Le quedé viendo y pude sentir como una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro. Me sorprendí, pero todo quedó aclarado cuando Naruto dijo en tono picaresco:

- Por cierto, tus manos son muy suaves.

Me sonrojé. Juguetee con mis dedos como nunca antes lo había hecho y sentí como mi corazón de aceleraba al máximo. ¿Lo había sentido? ¿Se había dado cuenta de mi caricia?

- Pero…tú…se supone…q-que…estabas…

- ¿Dormido?-preguntó Naruto dándose la vuelta y mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa.- ¿También crees que estaba dormido cuando susurré tu nombre?

No contesté, solo sentí como mi cara se ponía de todos los colores. Bajé la mirada y me concentré en el movimiento casi desesperado de mis dedos que jugueteaban unos con otros.

De pronto, una mano tomó mi barbilla y la alzó haciendo que mis ojos se clavaron en unos hermosos ojos azules. Naruto se había cercado mucho a mí y ahora solo estábamos a unos centímetros.

Pero él se encargó de eliminar esos pocos centímetros que distanciaban sus labios de los míos. Mi respiración se agitó y sentí como él también se tensó un poco, pero todo desapareció el momento justo cuando Naruto posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos, con suma delicadeza, como que con más fuerza me quebraría en mil pedazos.

Al principió fue un beso tierno y dulce, pero poco a poco Naruto fue pidiendo permiso para profundizar más. Y yo acepté contenta.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, parecía solo un hermoso sueño…pero no lo era. Las sensaciones, el sabor del beso, el olor de Naruto, todo indicaba de era de verdad. Y eso me hizo estremecerme de alegría.

Entonces Naruto me soltó despacio y me miró a los ojos.

- Naruto….

- No digas nada…este es nuestro momento-dijo despacio con la intención de volverme a besar.

- Pero ¿Y Sai y Sakura? ¿Y el ramen?-pregunté antes de que lo vuelva a hacer.

- Ya te dije, este es nuestro momento…además esto sabe mucho mejor que el ramen-terminó con una sonrisa traviesa y me volvió a besar, esta vez abrazándome con fuerza. Y en cada momento que me soltaba para tomar aire me susurraba en el oído _" Te amo"_

FIN

Bueno, éste es un one-shot NaruHina que escribí hace tiempo, cuando una amiga me dijo: esribe un NaruHina para mí! y yo le dije: bueno o.o y ese mismo instante me puse a esribirlo xD digamos que me salió bastante bien, aunque cortito u.u

Les advierto: Yo ya NO veo Naruto, así que bueno, esto es como más "fanservice" XD En fin, espero que le shaya gustado ^^

Dejen reviews!

Se les quiere! ~~333


End file.
